The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant known by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fismarble Silverxe2x80x99, and botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima. xe2x80x98Fismarble Silverxe2x80x99 was derived from a naturally occurring mutation in the variety xe2x80x98Marblestarxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,685). xe2x80x98Marblestarxe2x80x99 is characterized by salmon-pink, white margined bracts, intense green foliage, and medium tall, round plant habit.
The mutation was discovered by the inventor, Mr. Joachim Hitzigrath, in a greenhouse in Cuernavaca, Mexico, among a group of stock plants in the spring of 1999. One plant had developed a mutated branch with variegated foliage. Several cuttings were taken from the branch by the inventor, and sent to Hillscheid, Germany, where they were rooted and grown out. The resulting plants were examined in the autumn of 1999 and proved to be absolutely uniform. This was confirmed in the horticultural trial cultivation conducted on a larger scale from August to December 2000.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fismarble Silverxe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Poinsettia as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Intense salmon-pink bract color with narrow white margin;
2. Tight, relatively large inflorescence with slightly upward directed bracts;
3. Light greyish green, white margined foliage;
4. Rlatively compact and well-branched plant habit;
5. Medium (mid season) flowering response; and
6. Good after-sale keeping quality of the bracts and the cyathia.
xe2x80x98Fismarble Silverxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and day length. The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the may commercial cultivars known to the inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fismarble Silverxe2x80x99 is the parent cultivar xe2x80x98Marblestarxe2x80x99 and the cultivar xe2x80x98Fisflirt Silverxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,585). In contrast to xe2x80x98Marblestarxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fismarble Silverxe2x80x99 has variegated foliage that is lighter and more greyish-green in color. xe2x80x98Fismarble Silverxe2x80x99 produces foliage with narrow, irregular, white margins. Furthermore, xe2x80x98Fismarble Silverxe2x80x99 grows somewhat more slowly than xe2x80x98Marblestarxe2x80x99 and the xe2x80x98Fismarble Silverxe2x80x99 plant habit is more compact and lower by about 30% when grown under the same cultivation scheme as xe2x80x98Marblestarxe2x80x99. The flowering response time of xe2x80x98Fismarble Silverxe2x80x99 is similar to that of xe2x80x98Marbelstarxe2x80x99. The xe2x80x98Fismarble Silverxe2x80x99 inflorescence is only slightly smaller than xe2x80x98Marblestarxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Fismarble Silverxe2x80x99 has slightly more intense bract color than xe2x80x98Marblestarxe2x80x99. The xe2x80x98Fismarble Silverxe2x80x99 bracts have whitish margins with a very slight pink hue while those of xe2x80x98Marblestarxe2x80x99 are cream-colored with a very slight brownish hue.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fisflirt Silverxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fismarble Silverxe2x80x99 has a more intense bract color and differently shaped bracts. While bracts of xe2x80x98Fisflirt Silverxe2x80x99 are flat and borne horizontally, those of xe2x80x98Fismarble Silverxe2x80x99 are folded and somewhat upward directed. Furthermore, plants of xe2x80x98Fismarble Silverxe2x80x99 are marketable about 8 days earlier than xe2x80x98Fisflirt Silverxe2x80x99.